


八千万星

by AmnesiaNee



Category: Joker (2019), 双丑, 小丑 - Fandom, 花鸟组 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmnesiaNee/pseuds/AmnesiaNee
Summary: 系列完结。微致郁向 ，慎入。BEps:希斯我很爱你
Relationships: 希斯丑/凤凰丑
Kudos: 12





	八千万星

**Author's Note:**

> 人世泥泞，没有一条好走的路  
> 但是他是金色的，他们都是  
> 因为他细微的爱总是擦出他们细微的  
> 光亮  
> 朋友说：你真可怜  
> 但是人间的爱情何止是可怜
> 
> —诗人—

*  
时至今日，男人僵紫冰冷的脸仍在亚瑟脑海里忽隐忽现。

那个象征着“混乱”的男人，这会儿安静地躺在哥谭低垂的夜幕下。低温和血迹使他面目全非，他死去的面孔上凝固的最后一刻惊慌，刀子一样插在亚瑟的心上。

厮杀和军火在很远的地方渐渐平息，黑烟冲上云霄，使原本混沌的黑夜变得更加污浊可怖。房屋粉碎，地面塌陷，吊桥从中间截断；蒙着灰的车和人静静地匍匐在黑暗里，低声呻吟。空气里弥漫着呛鼻的火药味。

哥谭陷落了，直堕入死亡的慈悲。

穿一身黑衣的英雄目睹那抹刺眼的红色一点一点从冰面上升起，他抬手，制止了警方开火。“无所谓，不开枪也是死，等会儿我们可以让几个伙计去冰窟窿里捞尸。”河岸边，狙击手一字排开，无数个红点瞄准了那个红色西装的背影。警官在岸上插着腰遥望着他们，笑笑：“阿卡姆思维什么时候变得这么好猜？”

“一切都结束了。”黑衣男人没停留多久，转眼功夫就不见了。

布鲁斯说的没错，一切都结束了。

亚瑟拽着男人的手，慢慢地朝河面中心走去。

但是，总得留下点什么，他想。

母亲，身世，梦想，希望，还有良知……反正他一无所有，无牵无挂。

亚瑟把男人僵硬的身体拉起来，一把揽进自己怀里。他们紧紧依偎着，在无言的宇宙间，不过两粒浮尘。他感到宁静，常年暴戾麻木的心灵终究被最后一线宁静击穿。

亚瑟抱着死去的Joker，他的下巴抵在男人还留有暖意的肩膀——这唤醒了他很久远以前尚且脆弱无依的岁月。他不再是戴罪之身，不再是将死之人。他是个抱着破布娃娃、还只会在夜醒时分索求安慰的小男孩。

“睡吧，我们睡吧。”亚瑟轻轻拍打着男人的背，抬头往天上望去。奇怪，今夜竟然有那么多星星，这是在以往的哥谭想都不敢想象的景色。

脚下的冰层传来轻微的断裂声。

“嘘……”

你听到了吗？涨潮了。从四面八方赶来八千万星；八千万星汇成发着暗光的海潮，温柔地将你我包围。

我们依然会进入梦乡，故事还可以延续。

*  
“你在干什么？”

“我在记录一个故事。”

亚瑟从晨光中醒来，一睁眼就看到男人握着相机趴在自己面前。“混蛋也要讲一个度。”他翻了一个白眼，把头埋进抱枕里，嘴角却噙着笑。他的混蛋不知道何时才能放弃这个爱好。

“看看我，亚瑟。”男人盘腿坐在床上，光着上半身。他像个小太阳，浑身暖洋洋的。录像里，亚瑟不轨的目光悄悄从枕头里钻出，仅在那健壮漂亮的肉体上匆匆一掠，耳根就烧得通红。唉，他在心里叹气，那小子的肌肉线条真好看。

还没等他纠结完，滚烫的吻就落在了后颈。年轻人就是猴急。亚瑟心里痒痒的，脸面上还是装作有些为难的样子。“已经早上了。”他闪躲着男人炽热的目光，嘴角却忍不住往上扬。从耳廓到肋骨到小腹，一路到底，细密的痛吻唤醒夜晚的梦境，亚瑟在纵容和沉迷之间挣扎徘徊，紧蹙的眉峰下，那双温柔的蓝眼睛里那般难耐。

男人调皮地钻进亚瑟的被窝，把自己藏进绵绵不绝的喘息和呻吟里。小小的相机搁在床头一角，圆圆的镜头像一只无辜的眼，见证了这个世界上最直白的情欲和最隐晦的快乐。“喂！”亚瑟红着脸想去拍掉那个相机，却被刺激得浑身一激灵，整个上身舒服地瘫软了下来。男人贴着亚瑟的后腰从被窝里探出头，一脸坏笑。“别打坏主意，甜心。”他把下胯压紧亚瑟的后庭，提着腰向前耸动，被窝里立刻变得湿热难挡。男人掀开被子的手被亚瑟摁住了，他咬紧牙，撅起屁股主动向后迎送，“帮我个忙……”他翻身起来坐在男人的胯上，看看相机，再看看那双同样溺毙在肉欲里的蓝眼睛，放荡地笑出了声，“你看看你自……”可惜没高兴多久，糜烂的呻吟立刻被冲撞出喉咙。果真是棋逢对手。他们紧紧抱在一起疯狂交合，互不服软，水声还没有漫灌，喘息还不够动听，汗水不够滚烫，性液不够黏腻。一切都不够，在永远面前，一切都不够，而又是差了的这么一点点，让彼此都沉醉，让彼此都愿意为之拼上一切。

“等等……我快到了……”不要去相信耽溺于性爱中的亚瑟，这是另一条经验。当他说自己即将到达高潮，哪怕哭着求饶，或者咬牙切齿地怒骂，男人只需要死守那个柔软多汁的罅隙，朝敏感点开展更严酷的进攻，压榨它，碾碎它，任它翻腾尖叫，肿胀收缩，直至溃不成军。他们下身交融着猛烈地抖动一阵，然后，他胯上的人迸出了笑声。彼时，欢愉定格。

他们在录像里誓不罢休、抵死挥霍生命的样子，如此相像。

这是他们之间的一个故事。

*  
他们是恶徒。 这一点永不变。

哪怕是最恭谨谦和的圣人，看见他们，也会像看过街老鼠一样恶狠狠地皱紧眉头。

可还有比两种“混乱”相融更令人绝望的存在：是相斥。

两人势均力敌，诡谲奸巨，暴戾恣睢，都因为对方的存在，局促地挤在“极恶”的针尖上很多年，一旦磕绊，非死即伤。

清晨你派一群人烧了我的房子，傍晚我就派一群人淹了你的花园；今天你杀了一帮我的同伙，明天就有一群亡命徒堵在你家门口；你炸翻了东岸一条街，我就炸翻西岸一条街，等等等等……场面之惨烈，不可言状。就算恨入齿骨，还是不愿亲自了结对方，倒像隔空下棋，见招拆招，攻守自如，乐此不疲。

“磕绊”到后来，棋子们都纷纷规劝和解，于是就有了后来的事。

他们第一次被下属撞见在一起的时候，亚瑟正在为Joker包扎。Joker一脸凶煞地举起手里的加特林，他架在亚瑟肩上的左腿翘了翘，后者也抬起头，双双目光阴沉地望过来；汗水弄花了他们的妆容，显得恐怖非常。

据说，这一幕经常出现在那个下属的噩梦中。

后来？后来他们就同居了。“同居”这个用词或许不合适，但也无可厚非。“你听听，‘他们的媾和势必会给哥谭带来更大的灾难’。”Joker用手指弹了弹报纸，“我不喜欢‘媾和’这个词。”亚瑟在一旁给绿植浇水，不得不表示赞同：“太粗鲁。”

于是他们绑来报社的小老板，逼他在新一刊的新闻上向他们致歉，并写道：我们同居了，傻蛋们！记得把香槟和花篮带来，谢谢！

一下子，社会舆论和焦点一下子涌到他们头顶，竟然有大量访谈和报道的请求接踵而至，公众在呼唤他们，媒体视他们为救命稻草。那是个疯狂的时代，也是他们的势力发展到最庞大的阶段，全哥谭有1/3以上的民众加入了小丑的行列，在街上游行，抗议，然后笑嘻嘻地蹲局子。那时的警笛声，听上去更像是一种哀嚎。

可是Joker突然严肃地说，“嘿，我们不是干这个的。”他在大街上开枪放倒了一个拿着大喇叭喊口号的大肚子富佬，这股“崇拜潮”便很快退去了。

对此，亚瑟尽管有些不满，他也不好再说什么——反正他也玩够了。

*  
亚瑟终于想起来Joker是怎么染上“录像”这个“不良嗜好”的了。

要说起来，亚瑟自己才是祸端。

“我们葬在一起吧。”

这句话从Joker嘴里蹦出来时，带着点不容置喙的口气。

亚瑟鼓捣着手里的相机，问他是什么意思。

“你知道的，我们是一类人……”

“你‘算’是。”亚瑟脱口而出，但日后他不止一次为当时不过脑的调侃而后悔过。

Joker没有动怒，也许他根本不在乎他说了什么。他卸了妆坐在地上，以一种彻底放松的姿势靠在床边。几个月无所事事的和居生活并没有在他身上留下些许安逸的痕迹，反倒是愈见清瘦——当然，他的身材仍称得上“优秀”。外出，睡觉，发呆：这是他的生活全貌，像个流水线工人，亚瑟以前从没觉得他这么无趣。

他只罩着一件宽松的白色T恤，穿着亚瑟妈妈的红色瑜伽裤，边听着收音机里的爵士乐边低着头把玩手里的小刀。就像那些大街上一抓一大把的青春期少年，浑身散发着普普通通的乖戾气息。

不过，他也还算年轻。

亚瑟不知不觉就站在门边。房间里很昏暗，偶尔有车灯划破哥谭的傍晚，瞬间点亮男人的侧脸——鬓边残存的金发熠熠。

他不像亚瑟一样自得于音乐的美妙，只是低着头，像在听训诫书一样，很沉默很驯服的样子。突然，他抬起头，直直撞上亚瑟直白的目光。亚瑟的脸一下子红了，不知道为什么。

几个月以来他第一次愤恨地意识到，他不该这么轻易地放一个陌生人进自己家。

“来，我的朋友。”Joker倒显得落落大方，他的表情少有地柔和下来，招呼亚瑟坐在自己身边。

亚瑟不甚情愿地坐在床沿上，绞着手，尴尬得一时不知道该说什么。

这是我的床。他已经在心里重重地叹气了。

“认识你是一件好事，我的朋友。你知道，我遇到的好事并不多。”

“啊，那你表达感激的方式很独特。”

“说来好笑，我甚至都想象不出我的葬礼会是怎样的。嘿……葬礼都是怎么办的？”

亚瑟耸耸肩膀。他试着说几句俏皮话，但到了嘴边却什么也说不出来。他想起了妈妈。

“我没有钱办葬礼。”亚瑟微笑了一下，满不在乎地拍拍大腿，“人死不过一把灰。”

Joker没有反驳。

之后，他们彼此都默契地绕开了这个话题。死亡是最容易不过的事，没什么好谈的，他们都在这阴云里来了又去，在生命里留下痼疾。现在对他们来说，只有“活着”，是最棘手的问题。

“喝酒吗？”

“为什么不？”

都省着最后一口气，朝对方挤出一丝微笑，也都心知肚明：这真是我在这世上见过最丑最苦的笑脸了。然而为什么不呢？丑和苦本来就是生活的真相，笑脸也是。我们褪去金刚不坏之躯，擦去刺目的妆容，脱下紫马甲和红西装，把一肚子坏水和谩骂扔在床底。

今天乌云密布，万籁俱寂，最适合一醉方休。

亚瑟趁那人不留神的间隙，拿出相机按下快门。这就是一个故事。

而男人越过拿着相机的手，略微颤抖地吻在他沾着酒渍的唇边。这就是另一个故事了。

亚瑟最终同意和这个疯子葬在一起，但必须是海葬。因为泰坦尼克号的结局，杰克就是这样葬身海底。他觉得这不仅对萝丝，对所有相信爱情的人来说都是个遗憾。

Joker听了他的鬼话，姑且通过了这个提议。

*  
这算是海了。

亚瑟抱着男人站在哥谭冰封的河面上，脚下同伙的尸体一个接一个地坠入冰冷的河水。身后的岸上站着一身黑衣的英雄和他同样不屑于发光的正义骑士。

没有一点光。一点都没有。可亚瑟抬头往天上看去时，竟然看到了这么多星星，这是以往在任何一个夜晚都看不见的景象。

他觉得有八千万颗。这不是他数出来的，他本能地想一个足够大的数字，脑海里就蹦出了“八千万颗”。

“八千万颗糖果。”他曾经这么告诉亚瑟。“如果我赢了，你奖励给我八千万颗糖果。”

八千万颗……这么多。亚瑟失笑，那要两个人吃到牙齿都掉光了都吃不完啊。

亚瑟摸了摸男人鬓边的那鬃金发，突然一声枪响划过，撕裂肌肉的巨大痛楚从后背传来。

“不是说不要开枪？”

“那懦夫也太磨蹭了，等了这么久还不掉下去。”警官耸耸肩，百无聊赖。起身，又往那个小丑的腿上开了一枪。

夜空下，那个红色的小点颤了颤，站稳了，突然间，有人变了脸色大喊一声“趴下！”，一阵巨响劈开死气沉沉的冰面，冲天而去的火光刺得所有人睁不开眼。炸药的余火波及四周的尸体，一下子，整个河面变成一片火海，碎裂的冰层携带燃烧的尸首往下沉，往下沉。半个小时之后，火光才熄灭。

“他刚刚……在看什么？”同行一个警察往天上看了看，除了浓浓的黑烟，连月亮都看不见。

“鬼知道。”另一个警察做了个鬼脸，笑笑，“可能在向上帝赎罪吧。真可怜。”

哥谭沦陷了，陷入永夜，陷入死亡。今天有人倒下，明天还会有很多人站起来，重新面对这座暗无天日的城市。 

对亚瑟来说，这都是无足轻重的事。他只顾从容地画好妆容，顶着一头绿发，穿上一身崭新的红西装，在晨光熹微的台阶上起舞。他一无所有，无牵无挂，但他想，如果幸运，他能够在世界的另一个维度遇见另一个和他一样特别的灵魂，就像你是一个世界上最伟大却同时唯一的棋手，有一天你走进一个房间，看到另一个人在下棋一样。

他们将游荡在地球上，全然孤独，而八千万星光，独独向他们奔来。 

end.


End file.
